


Training Away the Weakness

by blandvole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Naruko, Gangbang, Humiliation, Loss of Innocence, Massage, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandvole/pseuds/blandvole
Summary: Naruko is weak when people touch “specific parts” of her body, so Jiraiya comes up with an idea to desensitize her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of Jiraiya taking advantage of Naruko in this fandom? So I wrote this pure hentai smut.

“Why aren’t we doing anything?” Naruko whined. “You promised to train me, ero-sennin, but all we’ve been doing is walking all day.” 

It was the third day since Jiraiya had left Konoha, Naruko in hand. She was undoubtedly the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had a delightfully pert ass and beautiful breasts that almost burst out of her orange jacket, paired with her innocent blue eyes lined by thick lashes and long, sun-kissed hair. When he was given a chance to take this blonde bombshell out from Konoha, he couldn’t resist.

That didn’t change the fact that she was an annoying brat.

“I told you we were headed somewhere special and obviously we haven’t reached it yet. We need to work on your patience,” Jiraiya said with a sigh.

Naruko pouted, crossing her arms in a way that pressed her breasts together. “You keep saying that but you won’t even tell me where we’re going or what we’ll be doing.”

“You have a big weakness.” Jiraiya repeated. “One that that all enemies will immediately take advantage of. I’m bringing you somewhere to fix this.”

“What weakness?” Naruto angrily stomped past Jiraiya. He watched as her stride by, her round ass jiggling underneath black spandex shorts. His hands twitched, but he held himself back from touching the soft flesh. “I don’t have any weaknesses. And even if I did, how can I start to fix it if you won’t even tell me what it is?”

“Can’t you just be patient?” Jiraiya asked loudly. They had been having the same conversation for the past three days and she wouldn’t drop it. 

Naruko pouted him, sticking out her plump, pink lips. “Teach me something!” she whined again. 

Jiraiya eyed her long, toned legs that were bare to the elements beside her shorts, the smooth, tan skin tempting him. Suddenly he had an idea. 

“Okay Naruko-chan, you wanted me to show you what I was talking about? Then I’ll show you.” He grinned, congratulating himself on his genius plan, and slid into a fighting stance. “Come, attack me. Taijutsu only.”

“We’re finally training!” Naruko cheered, her breasts shaking under her orange jacket as she hopped up and down from excitement. She entered a stance as well. “Alright, here I come! I’ll show you the power that I, future Hokage of Konoha, have when I defeat you!”

Naruko charged at him, her blonde pigtails streaming behind her as she ran full speed towards Jiraiya. He dodged her first punch, and then the kick that followed, looking down at her. 

“Sloppy and full of holes,” he said, reaching down to unzip her jacket to her mid-chest, revealing her lacy bra. Naruko froze, giving him time to grope both of her bra-covered breasts. He sunk his fingers into the creamy flesh and he bounced both breasts in his hands.

Snapping out of her shock, Naruko jumped backwards in alarm, dislodging his hands. She crossed her hands over both of her breasts, her face blushing a deep red. “You pervert! I’ll beat you up for that.” She dove back at him, coming at him from below this time and aiming for his stomach. 

He stepped aside effortlessly and she stumbled, falling down on all fours. Jiraiya took the opportunity to pull down her shorts, uncovering her orange panties. He grabbed both of her ass cheeks and pulled them apart, admiring the sight of her pussy through the thin fabric. 

Naruko yelled, scrambling to her feet as she pulled back up her pants. “What are you doing, pervert? Fight me properly!” 

“I thought you were trying to defeat me,” he said with a lecherous smirk. “We’re shinobi, so we will do anything to win a fight. You have so many sensitive spots that any opponent could easily overwhelm you just by touching them. See when you stopped fighting me when I touched you? It is reactions like this that we have to remove from your fighting. Now come at me again and don’t stop no matter what I do.”

Naruko gritted her teeth, and charged again. She aimed two punches towards his head, which he dodged and retaliated by sliding his hands under her bra pinching both of her nipples. He rolled the little pink nubs between his fingers. 

Naruko gasped and stumbled back, forcing Jiraiya to let go. She recovered quickly and tried to tackle him, grabbing his waist. He allowed her to gain hold and then grabbed one of her legs, raising it up to put her in a vertical split. 

With her legs spread, his fingers were easily able to stroke her slit through the thin spandex. Naruko struggled, trying to escape, but Jiraiya held her firm. He ran his fingers up and down her pussy until he found her clit. 

“This is what I’m talking about,” Jiraiya lectured her as he started to massage her clit in circular motions. Naruko unwillingly moaned, gripping Jiraiya’s waist tighter. “Look, you’ve already given up the fight.” He increased the speed of his movements, causing her body to tremble.

“No, Uzumaki Naruko never gives up!” she said in a strained voice, launching herself away from him and backflipping until she was crouching on the ground. She was panting, her cheeks flushed red from exertion and arousal. Her bra was still on display seeing as she hadn’t had time to zip back up her jacket, and there was a suspicious dark patch between her legs. 

“Then give me your all and I’ll prove that your body is weak,” Jiraiya taunted. 

Naruko charged at him again with a loud yell. Jiraiya caught her wild swings and trapped both of her wrists in one hand. With the other hand he unzipped her jacket all the way. In one smooth gesture, he pulled the jacket off of her body and flung it away, leaving her breasts covered only by her bra.

Naruko growled and kicked her leg up towards his head. He let go of her arms and captured her leg, lifting her up in the air by her ankle. Naruko fell into a handstand and then used her remaining free leg to kick at Jiraiya. He caught that leg too and tucked both of her legs under his armpit. With both hands free, he caught the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down and off of her long legs. 

Only when Naruko had been divested of her clothes did Jiraiya let her go. Naruko jumped away from him, covered only by the skimpy underwear, her tan skin shining under the sun from all of her sweat.

Jiraiya didn’t wait for her to attack this time. He lunged for her, slipping both hand under her bra. Naruko futilely tried to remove his hands from her body, but he easily overpowered her. Jiraiya pulled at her breasts until they popped out from the bra. He held them up in his hands, his eyes gleaming hungrily. She could do nothing as he brought his head down to suck at her nipples, playing with them between his teeth. She moaned when he sucked particularly hard, her hands gripping his head, pulling him closer to her breasts. 

Without warning Jiraiya shoved one of his hands under her panties, cupping her wet cunt beneath his palm. He grinded his palm against her clit, her wetness soaking his hand. Naruko groaned and shoved her hips forwards, pressing her pussy more firmly into his hand. He continued to stimulate her nipples and cunt as she helplessly writhed beneath him. 

“Ahhhh. Something feels weird,” Naruko cried out, tossing back her head. Her moans increased in pitch and frequency and she started to pant. Jiraiya grinned around her nipple when he felt her come, her whole body tensing up as she screamed. He felt her pussy clench up tight and then a gush of fluid squirted onto his hand, soaking into her panties. She did this again and again, releasing a flood of cum that splashed onto the ground. 

Finally she fell limp in his arms. He let her go and she collapsed on the ground. He looked down at her sternly, gesturing to her body. “Do you see what I mean now?”

Naruko looked up at him with unfocused eyes, still coming down from her orgasmic high. “Yes, sensei,” she replied dazedly. 

“This is why I got you two very special instructors.” Jiraiya said, crouching down to cup her cheek with his cum-covered hand. Naruko nuzzled into it, heedless of the mess it was making on her face. “You’ll see when we reach them tomorrow. Now get your clothes back on. We have a long way to go.”


	2. Chapter 2

“These women will be your instructors.” Jiraiya gestured towards two women dressed in hotel uniforms. “This is Takumi-san and Miho-san.” They had arrived at their destination late in the day. It looked like a traditional Japanese inn, but one that was hidden deep in the mountains surrounded by dense forest growth. 

Naruko shifted uncomfortably as the two women looked at her, eyeing her orange jacket distastefully. 

“You’ve given us a lot to work with,” the first woman, Takumi, said. Her hair was pulled sternly up in a bun and her face showed that she would not tolerate any nonsense. Her piercing eyes seemed to look through Naruko, seeing all her flaws with a single glance.

“But we will take on this challenge,” Miho, the second woman replied smoothly. She was the picture of elegant beauty with her pale skin and dark hair that was pulled neatly in a low ponytail. Though she wasn’t as outwardly intimidating as the Takumi, Naruko could sense that this woman was even stronger and made a mental note not to mess with her. 

“I know you will do good work,” Jiraiya replied, respectfully bowing to them. “Now they will begin your training. Naruko, go with them and listen to everything they say. They will make you strong.”

Naruko gulped and nodded, following the two women into another room. Takumi closed the door firmly behind them, leaving Jiraiya behind. 

“Please take off your clothes and change into this,” Miho said. She handed Naruko a wrapped bundle and gestured for Naruko to change behind the screen in the corner.

Naruko nodded and headed over to undress. She could hear the women setting things up from behind the screen, so she didn’t hesitate to strip. Naruko hesitated when she was standing in her underwear, uncertain if the women intended for her to take it off as well. Her dilemma was solved when she opened the bundle to reveal a short robe as well as a set of white underwear. She slid out of her own undergarments and pulled on the thin, white bra and panties. She frowned when she noticed the bra barely covered her breasts and was slightly see-through, her nipples poking through the thin fabric. The panties were revealing as well, covering only half her butt and clinging slightly to her pussy lips. 

She only felt better when she slid on the inn’s robe, the dark blue cloth covering up her private parts nicely. She tied it tightly around her waist and pulled it down so it was covering her mid-thighs. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she left the screen to stand patiently in the middle of the room.

“Very good,” Takumi said, taking in the sight of her. “Now come lay down on the table and we will begin.”

The table turned out to be similar to a massage table. It was draped with a white towel and had a pillow for Naruko to rest her head. She laid down on the table on her back, feeling slightly nervous when the two women approached, looming over her. 

“We will begin the desensitization process now. Just lay still for us and don’t move.”

Without warning, they both reached up and began to massage Naruko’s shoulders and arms. Naruko twitched, staring at the ceiling as the women began their work. She held her body tense as the women started to work, running their hands firmly over her tan skin.

“Relax,” Miho said softly. 

Naruko tried to obey and closed her eyes. She focused on her tense muscles and forced them to relax until she was lying limply on the table. 

“Good,” someone said. 

One of the hands pressed into a knot in her shoulders, making Naruko moan softly. They massaged her overworked muscles, moving from her shoulders down to her arms and fingers. Naruko fell into a light doze, feeling completely comfortable under the ministrations of the two women. She didn’t even twitch when their hands moved onto her abdomen and then her legs, making her entire body relax. 

She only opened her eyes when she felt Takumi tugging at the belt on her robe, pulling it open. “Wait,” she protested weakly.

“It’s alright, we’re all women here. It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.” Without waiting for Naruko’s response, they pulled open her robe, revealing the scantily covered body to the world. 

The women then began to apply a thick oil onto her body, drizzling it everywhere. Naruko watched nervously as the oil soaked into the thin cotton bra, causing it to become even more sheer than before. The women then dribbled some of the oil onto her crotch, making her underwear become see-through as well. The women didn’t comment on her suddenly exposed private areas, continuing their work in a professional manner. 

Their hands began to massage her shoulders and arms once again, and Naruko fell into a daze again at the pleasurable sensation. She closed her eyes and sighed, the oil making the massage feel even more relaxing. When they finished with her arms, their hands moved to her chest. The started above her breasts, rubbing the oil into her skin in soothing, circular motions. Their fingers inched down and Naruko tensed, feeling their hands move closer and closer to her breasts.

“Relax, Naruko-chan,” Miho whispered. Suddenly they grabbed her breasts, each woman squeezing one between their hands, massaging in the oil. 

Naruko whimpered as her body started to respond to the stimulation. She arched her back involuntarily when one of the women pinched her nipples, causing a pleasurable tingle to shoot directly to her crotch. She moaned when the two women both grabbed hold of her nipples and pulled, raising her breasts from her body lewdly in the air. They let go and Naruko could feel her breasts bouncing as they fell back down. Naruko could only bite her lips as the women did this motion over and over again, causing a heat to spread throughout her body, displaying itself as a deep blush on her cheeks. 

After what seemed forever, their hands moved from her breasts down her stomach, teasing her as the brushed against the tops of her panties. Naruko squirmed when the throbbing between her legs only grew stronger as the two women began to lightly brush their fingers against her pussy through the thin underwear. They massaged the top of her mons, their fingers teasingly reaching down between her legs sometimes to brush against a spot that made her gasp. 

Naruko unconsciously spread her legs, bending at her knees to give them more access. The women took the invitation, their fingers now pressing against Naruko’s pussy lips over her soaked underwear. One of the women began to rub against that special spot, causing Naruko to moan loudly as the pleasure built in her body. They continued to stimulate her pussy, one of them focused on her clit while the other began to spread her open, pulling her pussy lips apart and then letting go so that they closed with a soft squelch. 

Then a woman reached up and began to pinch her nipples again, shaking her breasts roughly until they were bouncing to the same rhythm that the other woman was stroking her pussy. The sensations overwhelmed her and Naruko could hold back a scream as she came, squirting clear liquid all over her borrowed underwear. The women worked her through her orgasm, making Naruko’s pleasure drag on and on. She orgasmed for a good minute, soaking through her panties thoroughly. They continued stimulating her even after the pleasure ended, until she was struggling to escape their hands as their fingers continue to prod at overly sensitive spots. 

“No more, stop!” She cried and thrashed around, trying to dislodge their hands from her body. 

The women ignored her. One continued to shake her breasts up and down, the sensation now starting to feel painful as her abused nipples were continuously pulled. The other was vigorously rubbing at her pussy through the ruined underwear, dragging pained moans from Naruko as the fabric dragged smoothly against her crotch, lubricated by both the oil and Naruko’s girl cum. 

“Stop!” Naruko whimpered, her hands pressing weakly at the women’s’ arms. 

“This is part of your training. You must continue to bear it.” 

“No, it’s too much!” Naruko protested, her body screaming as the overstimulation continued. Her poor breasts continued to be jiggled and abused until Naruko was crying from the pleasure-pain. Her pussy too was starting to feel raw as the combination of the woman’s fingers and the cloth of her underwear rubbed against her delicate parts. They ignored her protests until Naruko couldn’t handle it any more and mustered up enough strength to push the two women across the room. They both crashed onto the ground, not expecting the resistance. 

Hearing the noise, Jiraiya burst into the room. “What’s happening here?” he growled, first looking at the two women on the ground and then turning his angry gaze towards Naruko. 

She yelped and immediately moved her arms and legs to hide her private parts from his sight. She was suddenly very aware of how soaked she was in both the oil and her own fluids, both which were causing her underwear to cling tightly to her breasts and pussy, revealing everything to the world. 

“Did you just try to harm your teachers, Naruko?” Jiraiya asked.

“She did,” Takumi said angrily. “Hold her down please, Jiraiya-sama. It seems she will not be able to control herself and will need even more training.”

Naruko’s breath caught in her throat as Jiraiya strode over, grabbing her wrists roughly. Naruko struggled to keep her arms covering her breasts, but Jiraiya easily overpowered her, pinning her to the table. He loomed above her, his eyes taking in the sight of her abused, pink nipples and luscious breasts that bounced with every breath she took. She flushed at the thought of her sensei seeing her exposed, with the thin see-through fabric only emphasizing her nudity.

The women had too recovered and took the chance to force her legs down to the bed now, taking away the last bit of her modesty. Without shame they spread her legs, revealing her leaking, pink pussy to Jiraiya as well. Naruko blushed as she felt a bit of liquid dribble out of her, evidence of her prior pleasure. The women then got straps from under the bed and tied her legs to the corners of the table, preventing her from closing her legs. 

“Now we will continue with your training,” Takumi said. 

Naruko yelped when her breasts were grabbed roughly and massaged in circles. Takumi returned to her pussy, adept fingers pinching at her oversensitive clit through the underwear, pulling it from her body. Her body had seemingly recovered from before and now all she could feel was pleasure as she writhed under the woman's’ touch. 

Naruko tugged uselessly at her arms, trying to free them from Jiraiya’s strong grasp. She didn’t want him to see her this way, but he held her firmly, his eyes following the bounce of her breasts. His eyes trailed down to watch as her pussy lips were spread again, revealing the pink of her insides to his gaze. She moaned unwillingly, the humiliation of him watching only making her pleasure build faster. His eyes pierced her body, invading her most private spots. 

Takumi continued to roll her clit in between her skilled fingers, causing Naruko to tremble as the rough fabric was rubbed against her delicate flesh. Miho was busy playing with her nipples, teasing at them until they poked proudly out from beneath her bra. It only took one last tug to her clit before Naruko was cumming again. This time the woman pulled her underwear aside, her bare pussy squirting liquid all over her legs and the table. 

“Geez, this is worse than I thought,” Jiraiya said as he watched Naruko orgasm. The entire time she continued to squirt large gushes of fluid until it had soaked through the towels she was laying on and began to drip onto the ground. 

Once she was finished, like last time, the women continued to stimulate her body. “She will need intense training,” Miho agreed with Jiraiya. “But fortunately we have all the resources we will need.”

Naruko tried to squirm away from the hands as they pressed and rubbed against her breasts and pussy. However she was firmly trapped beneath Jiraiya’s grip, with her legs unable to move from where they were tied down to the corners of the table. She began to silently cry as the pleasure turned to pain, her overstimulated body struggling to escape. 

“This is the most important part of your training, Naruko,” Jiraiya told her. “You must bear it like the strong kunoichi you are. This is how your body will learn to stop craving pleasure.”

Naruko heard his words and nodded, sniffing back a few tears. She bit her lip and tried to tell her body to ignore the sensations and closed her eyes firmly. Her body was continuously pinched at and stroked in her most sensitive areas under the supervision of Jiraiya. She stared at his face, gaining strength from his presence. She would overcome this, and then she would become strong enough to return to Konoha and take over as Hokage. She focused on that thought as the assault on her body continued. 

She was so focused that she didn’t realize when the sensations started to change, going from pain back into pleasure. It wasn’t until a rough stroke to her pussy drew out an involuntary moan that she began to pay attention to her body again. Seeing her reaction, the women increased their ministrations, pulling moan after moan out of her. It felt even more intense than the first two times and Naruko could feel the pleasure building fast. 

“Control your body, Naruko. Don’t let the pleasure take over,” Jiraiya commanded her. 

She tried to listen, telling her body to ignore the pleasure and push it away. She could feel herself on the brink of orgasm but bit her lip and refused to let it take over. The women were seemingly determined to make her cum, now using all of their skills to attack her most sensitive spots. Naruko held back her orgasm for a full minute, her body squirming under the hands of the two women the entire time. 

“Good girl, Naruko,” Jiraiya breathed out.

Her eyes shot open and she met his gaze. Her pink lips parted and she let out a moan, her body reacting to the praise. It was too much, having the women work her body and seeing the approval from her sensei. She came again, her hips arching off the bed as she began to have the most intense orgasm yet. She screamed as cum squirted from her pussy, her thrusting hips making it shoot erratically across the room, spraying all over the floor. The women moved all of their attention to her breasts, keeping her coming by just stimulating her nipples alone. They all watched as Naruko continued to squirt, covering her body in her cum. Some of it arched upwards and hit her in the face, falling into her open mouth, forcing her to taste herself. 

When her orgasm finally finished, the women let go of her breasts. Naruko collapsed onto the table, panting as she came down from her orgasm. Jiraiya also let go of her arms, now that she was weak and limp from coming for so long. 

“We’ll need to punish you for this,” he said disappointed. “Too bad, I thought you were improving.”

“We will go prepare the punishment, Jiraiya-sama. Please meet us there.” The women bowed and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Jiraiya un-tied Naruko’s legs and threw a clean towel over her body. “Dry yourself and come with me.”

Naruko weakly pushed herself into a seated position, taking the towel in her limp grasp. “Where are we going?”

Jiraiya looked at her sharply. “No questions. You have disappointed me, Naruko. I thought you had more self-control than that but it seems you are worse than I even imagined.”

Naruko wilted and gingerly began to dry her body, wiping off the oil and cum from her body. She dabbed at her breasts and between her legs, trying to avoid touching the sensitive areas. The bra and panties were starting to get cold, soaked in her cum as they were. The chill made her nipples protrude out, made even more obvious by the way the bra was sticking to her breasts. She stood up and discarded the towel onto the ruined table, moving towards the screen to put back on her clothes.

“What are you doing?” Jiraiya asked.

“I need to change,” Naruko explained nervously, hesitating under his angry stare.

“It’s fine, just come with me.”

“But everyone will be able to see me!” Naruko protested, wrapping her arms around her chest defensively.

“It’s not like you’re naked,” Jiraiya scoffed, grabbing her by the wrist. “It’s fine, you’re wearing underwear still.”

He pulled her behind him and she had to follow, dragged by one arm as her other arm desperately tried to cover up her body. No matter what Jiraiya said, Naruko knew that her outfit would not do anything for her modesty if they were to run into people. Soaked as it was, the white fabric was entirely see through, showing off her erect nipples and swollen pussy to anyone who cared to look. The underwear clung tightly to her skin, as if she were trying to show her most private parts to the world. 

Mercilessly, Jiraiya pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. Naruko cowered behind him as they began to walk down the hall. It was currently empty, but she could hear voices of raucous men ahead of them, in the lobby where Jiraiya was leading her. Naruko began to struggle against Jiraiya the further down the hallway they went, not wanting to expose herself to so many strangers. 

“Stop fighting me,” he snapped, tugging her body forwards until she crashed into his chest. “For that you have to walk in front. Now go.”

“Please no!” Naruko cried as she was pushed forwards. Jiraiya grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back, leaving her body completely exposed as they moved forwards. 

“This is your punishment for giving into your pleasure,” he said, his strong body forcing her down the hallway. “I’ve never seen anyone come as much as you did. You obviously didn’t try very hard considering how much pleasure you got out of your training session. Do you even want to be strong? At this rate you’ll never become the Hokage.”

“Jiraiya-sama, please don’t let those men see me,” Naruko pleaded, tears filling her eyes as they turned the corner. She could see straight into the lobby now at the dozens of men milling about, though they hadn’t spotted her yet. 

Jiraiya ignored her and wish a final shove he forced her out into the lobby, where the crowd quickly went silent at the sight of her. Naruko sobbed as she felt all of their lecherous gazes examine her body. From her long blonde pigtails and tearful blue eyes, down to the way her heaving breasts bounced underneath the loving grasp of the skimpy, white bra that was so sheer it did nothing to hide her pink nipples sticking proudly from her chest. From there their eyes traveled down to her pussy, the tiny panties doing nothing to hide her delicate pink lips from their sight, with her little clit poking out from between them. 

They were silent as she was paraded between them through the lobby, Jiraiya ignoring the way Naruko was crying the entire time. She could hardly see through her tears, so it wasn’t unexpected when she suddenly tripped. Jiraiya let go of her arms just as she fell, watching her fall on all fours, her legs spread as she tried to catch herself. 

Naruko froze in that position, her forearms and chest pressed against the ground while her legs were lewdly spread, hips in the air. She could feel the breeze against her pussy and glanced back anxiously. As she feared, all the men in the room had their eyes glued on her spread pussy, ravenously taking in her leaking hole that wasn’t hidden in the slightest by her soaked panties. Her pussy began to throb again as the men continued to watch her, and Naruko could do nothing but tremble on the ground, trapped beneath their gazes. 

“Jiraiya-sama, this way.” Miho called out from a door across the lobby. 

Jiraiya nodded and headed over to them, pausing before he entered the room. “Naruko, come on,” he said impatiently.

She nodded, forcing her trembling body to obey as she pushed herself up from all fours to stand again. Her arms now free, she tried to cover up her body as much as she could, one arm covering her breasts while the other guarded her pussy. She tensely walked over to Jiraiya, wary of any of the strangers who might try to touch her. They behaved themselves, however, and merely watched as she left the room with Jiraiya. 

The next room they entered was small, it was a storage room it seemed. Naruko nervously stopped in front of the two women, glancing behind her at the open door where she could still see all of the men. Jiraiya stood to the side of the room, leaning against the door which he kept ajar, keeping her from closing it. 

Takumi was holding up some kind of harness, while Miho held up one of the inn’s robes. Naruko was so relieved to see that and tried to take the robe from the woman to hide her body from the men in the lobby who still watched. 

“You can’t put that on yet, you’ll dirty it with your filthy underwear,” Takumi said loudly, her voice echoing so all the men in the lobby could hear. 

“If you take off the underwear first then I can give you the robe, Naruko-chan,” Miho said gently. 

Naruko froze, looking from the two women to the dozens of men who had all moved so they had a clear view into the storage room. She glanced at Jiraiya as well, who did not look sympathetic in the least, nor did he make moves to close the door. 

“Can I have somewhere to change, then?” she asked, her eyes pleading. 

“Here is fine, isn’t it?” The stern looking woman said with a malicious gleam in her eyes.

“You must be getting cold from wearing that wet bra and panties anyways,” Miho chimed in. “Come on, take it off before you get sick.”

“But all these men are watching,” Naruko protested weakly.

“Stop wasting time,” Jiraiya snapped. “We have a schedule here and you’re holding us up.”

Naruko wilted, seeing his resolute expression. She bit her lip and hugged herself indecisively, glancing between Jiraiya and the men in the lobby. 

Fed up with her dallying, Jiraiya strode over from the door. “I told you to hurry up,” he growled. “You still need to be punished for earlier and now you want to be punished more? Well fine then.”

He bent her over at the waist, making her fall on all fours like she had been earlier. She shouted and caught herself before her face smacked the floor. Jiraiya kicked her feet apart, making her spread her legs again with her butt facing the lobby. Without hesitation, he spanked her sharply. Naruko yelped and tried to stand up, but couldn’t due to Jiraiya’s hand pressing her back to the ground. 

“Hold still,” he said, spanking her again with his full hand. 

“Jiraiya-sama, please,” Naruko pleaded, not wanting to get spanked in front of all of these people. 

“And no talking back!” Jiraiya shouted, his next spank hitting her pussy dead on. 

She whimpered and arched her back involuntarily, seemingly pushing out her pussy to the men. They were silent as they watched her be spanked. Jiraiya directed the next few spanks to her buttocks, making them flush red as the sounds of her spanking filled the room. Naruko couldn’t keep in her whimpers as he continued to target the same spot, pain blooming at each progressive slap. Then Jiraiya mercifully moved his hand to slap the backs of her thighs, causing Naruko to release a sigh of relief. 

Without warning, though, he slapped at her crotch again, hitting directly onto her hole. She cried out as he spanked her over and over again on her pussy, making the flesh turn an angry red that was obvious to see under her sheer panties. Though it was painful, Naruko began to feel her pussy throbbing again as her body started to get turned on again. She shifted her hips, hoping to hide her reaction from Jiraiya’s eyes. Her movement only caused his next slap to graze her clit, causing her to jump. 

Jiraiya noticed the reaction and directed his next slap to touch her clit again. Naruko panted as he continued to stimulate her, the pain turning into pleasure as he spanked her pussy in front of the crowd of men. She didn’t notice when she started to moan, but Jiraiya did. 

He began to slap her pussy even faster, scolding her as he did so. “Look at you, showing off to all these men. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Getting your naughty cunt spanked in front of all of these strangers. You’d better not come from this or there will be serious consequences to pay, you hear me?”

She didn’t respond, too busy rocking her hips back to meet his hand. She began to whimper as the pleasure built, her pussy hot and throbbing under his firm hand. She was leaking, wetting his hand as he continued to slap her, something he didn’t fail to notice. 

“Are you seriously getting turned on again?” He asked, pausing her spanking to wipe his hand on her butt. “Look at that, you’re dripping down your legs. You really don’t want to complete this training to become a strong kunoichi, do you Naruko?”

“I do. I do want to become a strong kunoichi, Jiraiya-sama,” Naruko sobbed.

“Then what is all of this?” Jiraiya gestured to the wetness that now covered her thighs. He pulled aside her panties to expose her inflamed pussy. He and the rest of the men watched as Naruko clenched her hole, causing a thick drop of fluid to drip from her lips and drop to the floor. 

“Please,” Naruko begged, not even knowing what she was pleading for anymore.

“I’m going to finish your spanking and you’d better not come!” Jiraiya said, spurred forwards by the sight of her leaking pussy. He began to slap her again, firm and hard, making sure to hit directly against her clit every time. 

Naruko moaned loudly and shook her hips, making her butt jiggle and dance for all the men to see. Her breasts waved beneath her as she moved, her nipples grazing the ground whenever Jiraiya’s spanks thrust her body forwards. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” she cried out with each slap. Naruko could barely focus as her pleasure grew. Deep in her mind she knew she should be resisting, holding back the orgasm that was quickly building. But between the pleasure of her clit, and Jiraiya’s strong hand, and the eyes that were all watching her be debased in public, she couldn’t hold her focus. 

And so it was unsurprising for everyone when she finally came, screaming out her pleasure under Jiraiya’s hand which landed one last slap before he drew aside her panties, giving the audience an unobstructed view. She began to squirt, her cum landing onto the floor, almost reaching the group of men who watched transfixed. Through her orgasm, Naruko thrust her body back and forth, searching for more stimulus on her pussy that wasn’t coming. Because of this her nipples were dragged against the rough floor, creating enough pleasure to sustain her orgasm. 

Finally, she collapsed on the ground, her arms giving way. Her legs stayed in place, leaving her pussy in the air, dripping cum for all the men to watch. She was too exhausted to even think of bringing her legs down for some modicum of privacy. Her pussy throbbed from her orgasm causing her hole to clench and release, teasing the men as they listened to the squelch from the swollen lips opening and closing. 

“Well that just proves that your next punishment is very much needed,” Jiraiya said. He strode up to Naruko and tore of her panties, throwing them onto the ground. Then he hauled the girl up and tore off her bra next, leaving her naked in front of everyone. He held out his hand and was handed the harness from earlier. 

Naruko was so weak that she just let him pick up one leg, and then another, as he slipped the harness onto her crotch. It resembled underwear in the way it wrapped around her waist and butt, but the section that would fit between her legs was made of some rubber material that resembled pearls on a string. Jiraiya pulled it up until the rubber pearls were securely fitted between her pussy lips, and then tightened the leather straps to hold it in place. Naruko gasped as the pearls pressed directly against her oversensitive clit, moving her hips uncomfortably but too weak to remove the harness. 

Then Jiraiya grabbed the robe and slid it over her arms, tying it closed so she was fully covered. The men grumbled in disappointment, seeing that the show was over, and slowly the crowd dispersed. The two women bowed politely to Jiraiya and left them to return to their jobs. 

Seeing as she was too weak to move, Jiraiya swept Naruko up in a bridal carry and began to stride back to their room. As he walked, Naruko was slightly jostled, causing the harness to rub slightly against her tender pussy. She moaned slightly at that, but other than that didn’t protest as he carried her down the hall. She was barely conscious by the time they reached their room, and the last thing she noticed was Jiraiya gently placing her on a futon before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Naruko woke on a comfortable futon, pushing aside the blankets to see Jiraiya writing off to the side of the room. From the daylight she could see it was around mid-day, she having slept through breakfast. She groggily looked around the room, seeing it for the first time. Thick wooden beams crossed the high ceiling, emphasizing the large windows that looked out into the public gardens. There was not much besides her futon and another one rolled up on the side, along with the desk Jiraiya was writing on. It was simple but elegant, sticking to the general feel of the inn. 

“Awake, are you?” Jiraiya asked, closing the book with snap. “We should get you some food and a bath. You’re filthy from yesterday.”

Naruko blushed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Memories of what had occurred yesterday returned to mind and she felt residual embarrassment over what had happened. She glanced nervously at Jiraiya, who was acting like his normal self, and not like he had seen her coming over herself multiple times the previous day. 

“Come on, let’s head down for lunch. And after that you can clean up. I’m starving!”

Naruko nodded and stood up, the movement reminding her that she was still in the harness from yesterday. She shifted uncomfortably as the rubber pearls pressed between her pussy lips, directly stimulating her clit and teasing her hole. Glancing up at Jiraiya, she concluded that he would not let her take it off seeing as it was punishment for her prior behavior. She just hoped it wouldn’t cause too many problems that day. 

As she followed Jiraiya out of the room, she felt the harness continue to rub against her sensitive clit every step she took. At least she was clothed this time, she thought, pulling the inn’s robe closer to her body. 

She entered the dining room shyly, seeing that many of the men from earlier were the same ones who saw her show in the lobby. They leered at her but none of them approached, letting her get her lunch from the dining hall staff. She was handed a tray full of traditional Japanese food which smelled delicious. Her stomach growled as Naruko eyed the food hungrily. She followed behind Jiraiya as they searched for an empty table to eat at. She was so distracted by her food that she almost walked into one of the men, who had stood up from his table.

Naruko squeaked as she crashed into him, only saved from an accident by the man lifting the tray up from between her hands. 

“Ah, you should watch where you’re going, little lady,” the man said with a roguish wink. “Wouldn’t want you to fall, now would we?”

Naruko blushed at the reminder of what had happened the day prior, reminded suddenly that this man had most likely seen her at her most vulnerable state. She shifted uneasily, causing the harness to jostle, reminding her of its presence. 

“I’m sorry. Could I have my food back?” She asked politely. 

“Sure, if you can reach,” the man said, playfully lifting the tray above her head. 

Naruko glared at him and then reached up for the tray. Right before she could grab it, the man lifted it up a bit more so it was just out of reach. Naruko huffed, and then jumped a bit to she could grab it. 

The man anticipated her move and made it so the tray was even farther out of her reach now. Naruko landed and then gasped when the pearls slid against her clit. Her pussy began to throb and she could feel herself leaking around the rubber pearls, making them slide even easier against her sensitive flesh. 

The man looked at her and laughed, figuring out what had happened. “Come on, don’t you want your food?”

Naruko jumped again, even higher, but the man moved out of her reach yet again. She landed and stumbled, her pussy throbbing from the pressure of the pearls rolling against her clit. She bit her lip, looking up at her food, wondering if it was worth it. Her stomach growled again, reminding her of her hunger. 

She continued to jump up and down, attracting the attention of the rest of the room. Each time she jumped she had to hold back a moan as her pussy was rubbed mercilessly by her movements. Her robe rose up every time she jumped, just brushing against her crotch each time, giving them a peek of the harness she still wore. Her bouncing breasts didn’t help, making the robe rise up even more than it would have at each jump. 

Finally the man got tired of holding up the tray and reached over to a nearby table, placing it in the center of a group of men. Fed up, Naruko growled and pressed her way between two seated men to pick the tray up from the table. She didn’t notice that this movement caused her to bend at the waist, revealing her harness-covered pussy to the room. The men all noticed, though, and stared when they saw her pussy lips glistening around the rubber pearls. 

“Enjoy your meal,” the man said, sitting down satisfied as she stomped away from him. 

She finally joined Jiraiya, who had been watching her and eating the entire time. She sat down with her legs tucked neatly underneath her, making sure to avoid putting pressure on the harness. 

“Make sure you don’t come the entire day,” he said casually, nodding towards her crotch. “Or else this punishment won’t be much of a punishment.”

Naruko blushed at his blatant mention of the harness she wore. She nodded and silently began to eat, quickly devouring the entire meal. When she stood up again, Jiraiya laughed. Naruko looked down and furiously blushed when she saw the puddle she had left on the floor under her. In her distraction, she hadn’t noticed that her pussy was steadily leaking around the harness, leaving evidence of her arousal for all to see. 

“The dining staff will have to clean that up too,” Jiraiya said, leading her out of the hall. “Now let’s go to the hot springs, I’ve been looking forward to that!”

Naruko followed with her head down, avoiding the men who tried to peek up her robe as she left. She wasn’t paying attention when Jiraiya directed her to the women’s locker room. 

“And leave the harness on,” he said, before disappearing into the men’s locker room. 

Naruko nodded. The women’s locker room was empty when she entered. Come to think of it, she hadn’t seen another woman around other than the staff. How strange. She shrugged off her robe and bit her lip as she stared at herself in the mirror, wearing only the harness. At least no one would see it in the bath seeing as there would be no other female guests with her. 

Nude except for the harness, she followed the sign for the hot springs and exited the locker room through a back door. When she stepped out, she froze when she saw Jiraiya waiting for her. 

“Come on, I’ll wash your back,” he said cheerfully, stepping towards her with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Naruko wrapped her arms around her breasts, looking around frantically. “I didn’t know this was a mixed bath!” she hissed. 

“Well now you know,” Jiraiya said, ushering her along towards the showers.

“Wait, let me grab a towel at least!” she said, feeling exposed in only the harness. 

“It’s fine, there’s no one here but us,” Jiraiya reassured her. He turned on the shower and gently pushed her under, joining her under the spray. “Now let’s get you clean. You’ve got another training session later this evening, you know. Can’t slack off now, we’ve gotta make you into a strong kunoichi.”

Naruko let down her hair from the pigtails she usually kept them in and allowed Jiraiya to rub shampoo into her hair. “Will this really help me become Hokage, ero-sennin?”

“Hey, what happened to calling me Jiraiya-sama like earlier?” he asked. “And of course it will, I promised, didn’t I? After you get through this desensitization training, then we can move on to even better things. I have a lot of jutsu I wanted to teach you.”

“Really?” Naruko asked, perking up. “Ok then I’ll get through this training program faster than anyone else ever has!” She took the soap and enthusiastically began to run it across her body. 

Jiraiya left her be, cleaning up in the neighboring stall. When she was done, she turned off the shower and went over to him. “Now that I’m clean let’s go train more!”

Jiraiya turned off his own shower and scanned her body. “First of all I wanted to relax in the hot springs for a bit. Miho-san and Takumi-san won’t be ready for another hour anyways, so it would be a waste not to enjoy the springs here. Are you sure you’re clean?”

“Yes I’m clean. Let’s go then, ero-sennin. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can start training!”

“Are you sure?” Jiraiya asked. “Did you clean underneath the harness?”

Naruko fidgeted. “Well… kind of. You told me I wasn’t allowed to come to I didn’t want to touch that place that much, but I cleaned around it.”

Jiraiya shook his head. “We can’t contaminate the hot springs, the owners would kill me and never let me back. Let me help you.” He led her back into the shower stall and put her hands against the wall. 

“Can’t I just take off the harness for now?”

“No, it’s part of your punishment,” Jiraiya replied firmly. “You’ll ruin the training program if you take it off.”

Naruko blushed when her sensei bent over to look between her legs. Though he had definitely seen that part of her before, it was still embarrassing to have him stare so closely. Jiraiya ran a finger between the harness and her pussy and Naruko jumped at the sudden touch. 

“This definitely isn’t clean,” Jiraiya said disapprovingly. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He brought up a bar of soap and began to run it over her pussy and the harness. The slippery soap made the pearls slide even easier against her clit and Naruko had to bite her lip as to not make a sound. She was still aroused from walking around in the harness. But arousal or not, she was determined not to come simply because her sensei was helping her clean up!

Jiraiya put down the bar of soap and used his fingers to massage it against her pussy, squeezing his finger between her flesh and the harness. This caused him to press directly against her clit, something that made Naruko let out a whimper. 

“I know this is hard,” Jiraiya said, soothingly stroking her butt as his other hand cleaned between her legs. “Just hold it back.”

As he was saying that, his finger continued to rub her clit in a circular motion, driving her crazy. Finally he moved down to her dripping hole, this time moving his soapy finger so that it just barely dipped into her. 

“You’re leaking so much that whatever I clean up becomes immediately messy again,” Jiraiya said disapprovingly. “I’ll have to figure out a solution for that.”

Naruko covered her mouth with her hands as Jiraiya slid his finger slightly deeper into her hole, scooping out the fluid that gushed from her. He did this over and over, making her rock her hips into the harness unconsciously. He then took the bar of soap and pressed it so it slightly entered her, rocking it back and forth to spread the soap inside of her. Then he replaced the soap with his fingers, dipping in and out of her hole the slightest bit, cleaning her out thoroughly. 

“Jiraiya-sama, I’m going to come,” Naruko whimpered as his finger swirled around her pussy.

“You know you can’t do that, Naruko-chan,” Jiraiya warned her. He added a finger, now rubbing two against her pussy, covering it all in soap. 

“No, no, stop, I’m going to come!” she sobbed, rocking her hips so her clit was stimulated by the harness as his fingers teased her hole. 

“There, I’m done,” Jiraiya said, abruptly removing his fingers from her pussy. He then grabbed her by the hips so she couldn’t rock against the harness anymore. 

Naruko sobbed, her body writhing against his in a desperate bid to orgasm. She was so close, all she needed was one more touch and then she would be there. 

“Naruko!” Jiraiya snapped when she tried to reach her hands between her legs to masturbate. “Control yourself! Remember this is a training session, you’re not allowed to come. Now focus, remember your goals.”

His loud voice snapped her out of her needy daze and she stopped struggling to touch herself. Training session… her goals… she needed to become stronger. Yes, he was right, she had to control herself. Naruko stepped back from him and took a few deep breaths, trying to distance herself from her throbbing pussy. 

Jiraiya gave her a few minutes. When she looked at him and nodded, he smiled. “I knew you could do it,” he said, ruffling her hair. “Now let’s rinse you off and hop in the hot springs.”

He took the shower head and gestured for her to spread her legs. Naruko shyly complied, showing him her pussy again. He turned the water on low, trying not to stimulate her as much as possible. She still moaned and squirmed when the water hit her pussy, but she retained control of herself. He smiled to himself, watching the soapy water mixed with her slick run down her legs to the drain. 

“Alright, let’s go to the hot springs!” he cheered, turning off the water. 

Naruko panted, leaning against the wall next to him and nodded. The headed to the main bath and both slid in, Jiraiya keeping his towel firmly on while Naruko wore only her harness. She finally relaxed, letting the tension and arousal leave her body as the warmth wrapped around her body. She nearly fell into a doze when she heard the sounds of voices enter the room. She tensed and ducked her body under the water, turning to see who it was. 

It was a pair of men, both whom she didn’t recognize from either the lobby or dining room. She looked at Jiraiya, panicked. 

He just laughed. “Relax, it’s a mixed bath. They won’t be surprised to see a woman here.”

“It’s not that, it’s just…”

“You can’t be shy anymore, after what happened yesterday,” Jiraiya teased her. “So many men have seen you naked, what’s 2 more?”

Naruko didn’t have any more time to argue as the men entered the bath. She kept her body turned away from them, towards Jiraiya, the entire time with her arms crossed protectively against her breasts. 

“Hey, a nice day for a bath, isn’t it?” Jiraiya called out. 

Naruko hissed at him for inviting them into a conversation, tensing as the men joined them to stand around her. 

“Quite a nice day,” one of the men replied, his eyes widening as he noticed her. 

“My name’s Jiraiya and this is Naruko,” Jiraiya said, turning her around so she was forced to face them. 

“Hi Naruko, I’m Masahiro,” the man said, extending his arm for her to shake. 

Naruko looked at the arm and shot him a glare, wrapping her arms more securely around her breasts.

“Be polite now, Naruko. Shake the nice man’s hand,” Jiraiya scolded her, his eyes laughing. He tugged lightly at the back of her harness when she didn’t obey. 

Naruko scowled at him but reluctantly reached out a hand, keeping the other arm around her breasts. “Nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Takashi,” another man said, extending his hand. 

Naruko tried to let go of Masahiro’s hand but he wouldn’t let go, trapping her hand in his. Takashi continued to hold out his hand expectantly. Eventually Jiraiya cleared his throat meaningfully, raising his eyebrow. 

Reluctantly, Naruko ducked under the water as far as she could go before releasing her breasts. “It’s nice to meet you too,” she mumbled, shaking his hand. 

“A pleasure,” Takashi said, his eyes glued to her breasts, not at all covered by the hot spring water. 

Naruko flushed as the men continued to shake her hands, staring at her breasts bouncing as they did so. 

Finally, Masahiro spoke. “Say, are you wearing something under the water? It’s rude to wear anything except towels in the hot springs, you know.”

“Oh that’s just her harness,” Jiraiya replied casually. “She’s being punished for something and needs to keep it on at all times.”

Naruko blushed a deep red when the men turned their focus to her pussy, which was just barely out of sight beneath the waves of the water. 

“How does that work, exactly?” Masahiro questioned, letting go of her hand. 

Naruko snatched her hand back and placed it around her breasts again. 

“You want to see?” Jiraiya asked devilishly. Naruko turned to stare at him in disbelief. 

Takashi let go of her hand as well. “I’m very curious as well. Could we?”

Jiraiya nodded, gesturing for Naruko to exit the hot spring. “We can show you, easily. You see she’s getting desensitization training right now and failed yesterday’s session. Come on, Naruko, let them see.”

Naruko ducked down in the water, hugging her breasts with one arm. Now that her other hand was free from Takashi’s grasp, she used it to cover up her pussy as well. “I’m not showing them that!” she protested. 

“Well if you won’t cooperate…” Jiraiya said. He reached under her and grabbed both of her legs, lifting her out of the water. She yelped and grabbed onto his chest, letting her breasts swing freely as Jiraiya turned her so her body faced the other men. Then he slowly spread her legs, holding her up from beneath her thighs to display the harness in full. The men got a glance of the rubber pearls nestled beneath her pussy lips before Naruko covered herself up. 

“What are you doing?” she shrieked, struggling to escape from where he was holding her up out of the water, her hands firmly placed on her pussy. 

Jiraiya sighed in exasperation. “Sorry gentlemen, she’s a bit shy. Naruko, move your hands so the nice men can see.”

“No!” she replied indignantly. 

“Gentlemen, can I ask for a favor?” Jiraiya said to the two men. They both looked surprised and excited at what was happening, moving forwards to obey whatever Jiraiya commanded. “I think if you pinch her nipples she’ll let go of her crotch and you can see the harness. Can you do that for me? I don’t really have the hands.”

Naruko squeaked when their hands reached for her chest and she let go of her pussy to protect her breasts again. This left her pussy exposed, and the men exclaimed when the saw the rubber pearls between her lips. Naruko panicked and was going to let go of her breasts to cover her pussy again when Jiraiya caught her hands. He had shifted so he was keeping her legs pinned open with his own knees, and now had his hands free to trap her hands behind her back. 

“There, this works,” Jiraiya said cheerfully. “See the harness now?”

“Oh, I see,” Masahiro said, bending over to look between her legs more closely. 

Naruko felt her cheeks burning from the humiliation, her embarrassment flaring even more when Takashi joined in to eye her pussy closely. The two of them leaned in so close that whenever they breathed she could feel it tease her pussy. 

“She’s leaking,” Takashi observed. “She’ll make the hot springs dirty at this rate.”

“Oh is she?” Jiraiya asked, trying to look down from his position. “I can’t see. Would you two be so kind to grab her arms and legs for me and keep her in place?”

Masahiro and Takashi eagerly grabbed at her limbs and then Jiraiya let go. Naruko was pushed up against one of the rocks of the hot springs, suspended by Masahiro and Takashi who each had a hand under her thigh, pinning her up. Jiraiya joined the two in staring at her pussy. 

“I can’t tell if that’s water from the hot springs or if she’s actually leaking,” Jiraiya commented. He brought his finger and pushed it between the harness and her pussy again, wiggling it against her hole. “Yeah, I still can’t tell.”

“You want me to try?” Masahiro offered, moving a finger towards Naruko’s pussy.

“Sure,” Jiraiya agreed easily.

Naruko cried out in protest when Masahiro’s finger joined Jiraiya’s, gently stroking along the outside of her hole. 

“You’re right, I can’t tell,” Masahiro mused, his eyes glued on his finger. “Takashi, why don’t you give it a try?”

Takashi joined the two men in stroking the outside of her cunt, taking turns to swirl a finger around her clit.

Naruko gasped, feeling a flare of arousal shoot through her body whenever one of their fingers dipped into her hole. She closed her eyes, not wanting to deal with the humiliation of getting aroused in front of her sensei and two strangers as they all examined her pussy for slick.

They all left their fingers there as Jiraiya began to explain the purpose of the harness to the other two men. The others kept on asking him questions, extending the amount of time they kept their fingers pressed up against her hole. Takashi inserted a finger fully into Naruko’s hole, slowly fucking into her unconsciously. Meanwhile, Masahiro playfully flicked at her clit the whole time, making the tiny nub throb. Naruko started to pant as she felt her orgasm approach.

“Oh, now it seems like she’s leaking,” Jiraiya said, surprised. He removed his finger and picked her up from under the thighs, taking her weight from the other men and making them drop their hands. Takashi’s finger slipped from her hole effortlessly, leaving her to clench emptily at the air. “I guess it’s time for us to get out then.”

“Well I hope to see you around, Naruko, Jiraiya,” Masahiro said with a grin. 

The way Jiraiya was carrying her had her pressed with her chest to his chest, her legs still spread out wide showing off her pussy to him. As Jiraiya ascended the stairs to leave, Masahiro and Takashi moved so they could watch the pearls of the harness tease her clit with every movement. 

Naruko was panting at this point because whenever Jiraiya took a step, her breasts brushed against his strong chest, stimulating them. That, combined with the shifting of the rubber pearls against her clit, kept her at the brink of orgasm. 

“Say goodbye, Naruko,” Jiraiya reprimanded her. 

“Bye,” she managed to get out. As she was speaking, Jiraiya adjusted his hands so her legs were forced to wrap around his waist, moving the harness. This caused her to let out a loud moan as she said farewell to the two men. 

They all chuckled as Jiraiya walked away, Masahiro and Takashi watching her pussy leak around her harness onto Jiraiya’s towel all the way. 

“You’re already about to come again,” Jiraiya asked in a reprimanding manner. He let her stand in front of the women’s locker room, looking down at her in disapproval. “Well I can’t leave you alone then, who knows what you might do. Come on, I’ll find you a robe in the men’s locker room that you can wear.”

“No,” Naruko protested, her body throbbing from how close she was to orgasm. “I promise I won’t touch myself. I don’t want to go in the men’s locker room, Jiraiya-sama!”

“You haven’t been the most obedient during this trip,” Jiraiya said, leading her with a hand on her back towards the men’s locker room. “So why should I trust you? You’re in this situation because you couldn’t control yourself before.”

Naruko didn’t have anything to say to that, so she simply allowed Jiraiya to lead her into the men’s locker room. Praying that it was empty, she stepped into the room. Unfortunately for her, there was another group of men changing off to the side, all whom noticed when she stepped in. Jiraiya continued to push her forwards as she covered up her naked body as much as she could. 

“I’ll find you a robe,” he said, leaving her in the middle of the room with the other men. 

She stood there tensely, her legs closed tightly and arms covering up as much of her as she could. However this just pressed the harness harder against her pussy, accidentally bringing her closer to orgasm. She had no choice but to slightly spread her legs so that the pearls were no longer rubbing against her, but this gave the men a chance to see a thick droplet of slick fall from between her legs onto the ground. 

Before they could say anything, Jiraiya came back with a robe and a towel. He had finished changing, so now he walked up to her fully clothed. 

“Before you put on this robe, I’ll dry you off,” he offered, seeing how she was preoccupied covering herself up from the other men. 

He started with her hair and face, quickly patting them dry. Then he moved onto everything else he could reach, finishing her arms, stomach, and legs with no problem. 

“You’re going to have to move your arm so I can get your chest, Naruko-chan,” he said with a frown.

Naruko looked at him pleadingly, but when he stayed resolute she slowly lowered her arm, revealing her naked breasts to the other men. Jiraiya dried one breast at a time, dragging the towel slowly over her flesh, giving her goosebumps and making her nipple stand up. He bounced the luscious breasts under his hands, making sure to get them completely dry. Then he glanced at the hand around her pussy and she reluctantly dropped it, giving him and the other men full sight of how much she was leaking. 

Jiraiya brought the towel between her legs and rubbed it back and forth, making Naruko gasp as he accidentally stimulated her. Then Jiraiya frowned, looking at how much she was still dripping. 

“Sit on the bench and spread your legs for me,” he ordered. “I can’t get you dry like this.”

“Jiraiya-sama…” Naruko weakly protested. At his look, she obliged, slowly spreading her legs and revealing her dripping pussy to the crowd. 

The other men moved closer, getting the best angles to watch Jiraiya gently rub the towel over her leaking hole. Whenever he removed the towel, though, Naruko clenched her pussy and caused more slick to dribble out of her. Then Jiraiya would bring the towel back, press it slightly into her hole, and the cycle could repeat. Frowning, Jiraiya brought the towel against her dripping cunt again and roughly used the towel, rubbing against her back and forth. Naruko cried out and squirmed, her face flushed as she inched closer and closer to orgasm.

When she was about to come, Jiraiya stopped. “I guess that’s as good as we’re getting it. Come along, Naruko, we have to meet Miho and Takumi now.” 

Panting, she slid on the robe he offered her and turned away from the crowd of men, following Jiraiya out. She passed them, pretending that her swollen pussy hadn’t just been masturbated almost to orgasm in front of a group of random men.


	4. Chapter 4

They headed to the opposite side of the inn that the previous training session had been in. There the met up with Miho and Takumi, who led them to a large door. 

“Since she responded so strongly to the men watching her last time, we thought it would be best to add that to the training session,” Takumi explained. “It isn’t our usual practice, but Naruko is a unique girl.” Takumi pushed open the door in front of them, revealing a large auditorium.

Naruko stared in horror at the packed room, guessing there were at least 100 men there. The door opened up to a stage, that in the middle of it held a single chair and a table covered in cloth. She was shoved onto the stage, and the door closed behind her with a omnious slam, the sound reverberating throughout the room. 

Miho gently led her down to stand by the chair in the middle of the room. Naruko stood there nervously, looking at from the audience to her two instructors to Jiraiya. 

“We’re not really going to have a training session with everyone watching, right Jiraiya-sama?” Naruko pleaded, looking tearful at the thought of even more men watching her. 

“You have been getting awfully aroused whenever there were strangers around,” Jiraiya said. “I think this would be a good idea, yet another thing that you must be desensitized to. Otherwise who knows, maybe you would get aroused in the middle of the Chunin exams or something. Wouldn’t that be embarrassing, losing because you got horny you were being watched?”

Naruko flushed at the idea of her fellow shinobi seeing her like this. She nodded slightly, seeing the logic in his answer. Still, she didn’t like it… As she gazed out into the crowd of men, she could hear them murmuring lowly, talking about her no doubt. 

“Now you’ve been very good with your harness. You haven’t come once even though you’ve been wearing it all day. I think that means the training is working,” Jiraiya said warmly, moving to stand behind her. He undid the tie at her waist and pulled the robe from her body, leaving her in only the harness. She nervously shifted as her body was bared in the auditorium, the spotlight focusing all of the attention on her. 

Then Jiraiya undid the harness, pulling it gently from where it was stuck between her pussy lips. As he pulled it away from her pussy, a long string of slick clung to the harness, showing the audience how aroused she had been all day. 

“Yesterday you were allowed to wear clothing during your session and now today you will be naked.” Takumi announced stepping forwards. “This will be the same thing as yesterday, so prepare yourself.”

“We got you a special chair today, though, so all of these men can see,” Miho explained with a smile. “Please sit down now, Naruko-chan.”

Jiraiya left the stage to go sit in the audience, taking the front and center seat so Naruko was looking directly at him after she sat down. Takumi raised her arms above her head and tied them to a hook at the top of the chair. Then Miho and Takumi spread her legs, bringing them over the arm rests so her pussy was completely exposed. They then tied both of her legs to the chair, leaving her helpless and splayed open for all to see. 

“We will begin the training session now.”

Miho and Takumi began to drizzle the same oil from yesterday all over Naruko’s body, making her skin glisten under the stage lights. Each of them took a breast and began to rub the oil into it, first focusing on the outside and then pinching at her nipples. Naruko began to breathe heavily, already close from being denied orgasm multiple times by Jiraiya that day. It only took a few tugs of her nipples for Naruko to finally come, moaning loudly into the auditorium, her voice echoing all the way to the back. The men broke into a quiet applause as an arch of fluid squirted out from her pussy hitting the stage floor. Stream after stream of cum squirted out, spraying the stage floor until it was soaked in fluid. Naruko sobbed from the humiliation of hearing the men cheer at seeing her pleasure, and the humiliation only pushed her higher as she continued to come. 

Miho and Takumi continued to tug at her nipples and abuse her breasts, making it so whenever Naruko thought she was done, another wave of orgasm would hit. They made her keep coming while the audience stared enraptured in the background, watching her making a mess of herself on stage.

When she was finally done, as they did yesterday, Miho and Takumi continued to stimulate her body. She didn’t hold back her cries when Takumi reached down to her pussy to play with her clit, feeling another orgasm building quickly. She tried to hold it back, but her body was too tightly strung from Jiraiya parading her around all day. 

“No, I’m going to come again!” she wailed, choking on a cry when Takumi stroked her clit one last time. She came again, her pussy squirting more weakly this time, the liquid dropping onto the chair and soaking the seat. Takumi began to rub her pussy even harder, angling her so that her cum splashed all over her body. 

When she came down from her orgasm, Naruko found herself soaked in girl cum yet again. She could hear the excited chatter from the men in the audience as they discussed her quick orgasm, but quickly tuned them out once Miho began to squeese her breasts roughly between her two hands. Takumi moved away to dry her hands on a nearby towel. 

Naruko cried out when Miho pinched both of her nipples and began to wave her breasts around by the nipple. A few men gave shouts of approval at that, making Miho’s actions become even more vigorous. Each tug of her nipples sent a jolt of pleasure down to Naruko’s pussy, and it didn’t take long for Naruko to come yet again from just stimulation of her nipples. 

Her exhausted pussy only squirted out a bit this time. Seeing that, Takumi came back over to stimulate her clit as well, which made Naruko arch her back. The next squirt of cum was a lot larger in volume again, and Naruko screamed when the two ladies put their whole strength in stimulating her nipples and clit. 

“When a girl is unable to hold back her orgasm despite her training, it is because she is pent up,” Miho said, picking something up from the table. Naruko couldn’t see what it was, but the men in the audience roared in approval. 

“The theory is that if you milk all of the orgasms out of you, your body will be so exhausted that you won’t come anymore,” Takumi told Naruko. She stepped to the side, allowing Miho to take her place. 

Wide eyed, Naruko stared at the device in Miho’s hand in horror. It looked to be a small glass dildo, about the size of two fingers. Miho brought it to Naruko’s opening, teasing her soaked hole. 

“No wait,” Naruko said, struggling against the restraints. “Please don’t, I’m still a virgin. I don’t want my first time to be like this in front of all these people!”

The crowd grew more rowdy at that statement, the room filling with anticipation as Miho rubbed the dildo on the outside of Naruko’s pussy. 

“This is the only way,” Miho declared, before thrusting the dildo all the way into Naruko. 

Naruko threw back her head and moaned at the sudden intrusion, panting and staring at the ceiling as she listened to the men discuss her loss of virginity. Miho patted her on the head and left her there, with the dildo completely inside of her. She could hear the men exclaiming as the glass dildo spread her open, revealing her pink insides to them all. Naruko tried to clench her pussy and push the dildo out, but all it did was make her hole flutter, bringing with it a wave of approval from the audience. 

Takumi wave the audience to silence, approaching Naruko. She knelt down and grabbed hold of the dildo, pulling it out so only the head remained inside. Then she slowly slid the dildo back into Naruko, making the girl whimper at the slow stretch of her pussy. Takumi pulled the dildo back out and then quickly thrust it back in, drawing out another whimper from Naruko. After that Takumi began to fuck Naruko rapidly and roughly, bringing her other hand to fiddle with Naruko’s clit. 

Naruko couldn’t hold back her moans, tilting her head down to watch Takumi wreck her pussy with the dildo while dozens of men watched. Quickly Naruko came again, her pussy twitching around the glass cock that fucked in and out of her mercilessly as Takumi tortured her clit. Nothing squirted out of her this time, to Naruko’s relief. 

When her orgasm was over, Miho took over, thrusting the dildo deep into Naruko’s hole. She fucked Naruko for a good few minutes, over stimulating the sensitive girl, making her cry out from the pain. Then she pushed it in as deep as she could and then she gestured for Jiraiya to come onto the stage. 

Naruko laid there, her pussy stuffed with the glass cock, as Miho and Takumi whispered to Jiraiya off to the corner of the stage. She felt sticky from being covered in cum, that was slowly drying on her skin from the hot stage lights. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the eyes that had seen her come multiple times that evening. She only opened them when she heard Jiraiya approach. He grabbed the dildo by the base and ground it into her, making her whine as his strength forced it deeper into her than it had been before. 

Then he pulsed chakra into the dildo and Naruko gasped when she felt the dildo begin to grow. Jiraiya fed a steady stream of chakra into the cock, and it continued to widen and lengthen as time went on. 

Naruko moaned as it began to stretch her wide. “Please, no more!” she begged as the dildo continued to grow and grow. “Jiraiya-sama, please!” 

He took pity on her when the cock was double its size, now resembling the size of a large male. Then he let go and returned to his seat in the audience to the applause of the crowd. Miho took over again and began to fuck her roughly, standing over to the side as not to block the view of the audience. Stretched wide as she was, Naruko could imagine that even the men in the back could now see her delicate insides whenever Miho let go of the cock to readjust her position. 

Naruko was exhausted by this point, barely mustering up the strength to squirm whenever Miho thrust in particularly hard. Takumi noticed this and came back over to play with her neglected breasts, picking them back up by her sore nipples. Naruko moaned weakly when her breasts were abused again, feeling her body begin to respond yet again. Miho noticed that she was getting aroused again and turned her attention to Naruko’s clit, stroking it in time with the cock that was being fucked in and out of her pussy. 

This time it took a lot longer for her orgasm to hit. Naruko stared unseeingly at the ceiling when she finally reached her peak, letting out a quiet whine as she came. Again her pussy could do nothing but twitch as Miho continued to fuck her. Her orgasm this time was more mild, her body tired from all of the activity that night. 

Takumi and Miho continued to stimulate her body even after she came back down. Miho tugged at her oversensitive clit, while Takumi twisted her swollen nipples relentlessly. All the while the glass cock was fucked into her raw hole. They made her body experience this pleasure-pain for what seemed forever, occasionally switching when one of their hands would get sore from fucking her. 

Part of the way through, Naruko began to feel the need to pee. She cried out, “No, I have to go to the bathroom. Please stop! Jiraiya-sama, it’s going to come out!” 

She clenched her pussy, trying to hold it in. This inadvertently also caused her to clamp down on the cock, making it even more painful whenever the cock would push into her. Miho continued to fuck her and the dildo repeatedly pushed against her bladder, making it even harder to hold back. 

Finally she lost control of her bladder, spraying the stage with her urine. The audience laughed as they watched her pee herself, the stream of pee flinging around the stage as Miho continued to fuck her through her accident. Naruko cried, the humiliation mixing with the pain from her overstimulated body making this the most unbearable experience yet. 

When she finally stopped peeing, Miho slowed down the thrusts of the cock until it was finally still. Naruko moaned when the cock was finally removed from her, bringing with it a large gush of fluid. 

Takumi laughed, letting go of poor Naruko’s red nipples. “Oops, it seems like we trapped all of your cum inside of you all those times you tried to squirt while the dildo was inside of you.”

Naruko slumped down limply in the chair now that she wasn’t be held up by the women anymore. She was exhausted from coming countless times that night and then being overstimulated for half an hour more. The crowd applauded one last time and then there was a rise in volume as the men started to trickle out of the auditorium. 

“Sorry Jiraiya-sama, there’s going to be quite a bit to clean up,” Miho said as Jiraiya approached the stage.

He untied the ropes holding Naruko to the chair, catching her before she fell off. “It’s alright. Thank you for this training session today. And thank you all too,” he directed the last portion of his statement to the all the men who were beginning to file out of the auditorium. That caused them to all cheer so loudly that Naruko twitched a little, opening her eyes blearily to look out into the crowd. 

She closed her eyes again when she felt Jiraiya scoop her up in his strong arms. She dozed as she felt him walk through the halls. At some point in time she felt her body placed in a tub of warm water and her body washed off thoroughly, but she didn’t even wake up when he inserted two of his fingers into her pussy to clean her out.

“Finally tired, huh?” Jiraiya murmured, watching her head loll back from where she was lying in the tub of their room. He quickly swirled his fingers around her hole, cleaning out all residual cum that was left. After he pulled his fingers out, he playfully pinched her clit, making her moan in her sleep. He chuckled and dried her body quickly, tucking her into the futon. He slid into his own futon, satisfied and looking forward to the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruko woke, she found her body mostly recovered from the activities of the previous day. All but her pussy, which was still stretched slightly from the extended fucking she had gotten from the glass dildo. She reached her arms above her head, sticking out her breasts as she stretched languidly. 

“Rise and shine, Naruko,” Jiraiya said, again writing at his desk. “Miho and Takumi dropped by this morning and left something for you.”

Naruko was suddenly awake, wary because her two instructors had come in so early. 

“They also told me you were to remain naked for the remainder of your stay here. So no more of those nice, comfortable robes!”

“Naked? I have to be naked everywhere?” Naruko sputtered, clutching the blanket to her chest. 

“I know that makes you uncomfortable, which is why they left your present.” Jiraiya gestured to the box that was sitting on the floor. Naruko kept hold of the blankets as she stood up. 

Jiraiya cleared his throat. “That counts as clothing, Naruko. They said you had to be naked. Unless you want to be punished again?”

Naruko paled and quickly dropped the blanket, exposing her whole body to him. She blushed as his eyes trailed up and down her body. Though she knew he had seen everything she had to offer over the past few days, it was different now that the sun was up and it was a new day. 

She lifted up the cover to the box and picked up three rubber objects, two which looked like flowers and another that was curved into an odd shape. She tilted her head in confusion, jumping slightly when Jiraiya appeared behind her, looking over her shoulder at the items. 

“Oh that’s kind of them. They gave you something to wear! Why don’t you put it on, Naruko-chan?”

“Where do I put it?” Naruko asked, puzzled, holding up the two flowers. 

Jiraiya chuckled. “Well, like this of course.” He unabashedly grabbed one of her breasts and took one of the flowers, sticking it directly onto her nipple, pinching it to make sure it was on tight.

Naruko jumped at his sudden touch, but didn’t protest when he picked up her other breast and put on the other flower the same way. 

“As for this,” Jiraiya said, holding up the last item in the box. “Spread your legs for me.”

Naruko blushed but obeyed, parting her legs enough for him to have access to her crotch. He then took his fingers and spread her pussy, neatly sticking the last item onto her clit. 

“There we go, now everything important is covered up. Aren’t your instructors so kind to think of your comfort?”

Naruko nodded, looking down at her chest. Though it wasn’t much, it did make her feel better now that she wasn’t completely naked. As long as she didn’t bend over or spread her legs, no one would be able to see a thing. 

“But now that you’re naked, Miho-san and Takumi-san wanted me to remind you not to leak everywhere and make a mess of the inn. They would also prefer if you only peed in the bathroom.” Jiraiya said, grinning when Naruko’s face erupted into a bright red blush again. 

She had forgotten about the later part of the night when she had lost control of her bladder, delirious from all the stimulation she had gotten that night. And in front of all the audience too… the last time she had an accident had been back when she had been a kid! And now she had to see all of those men today around the inn. 

“Come one now, you’re up in time for breakfast which is good,” Jiraiya said, enjoying her discomfort. He led her towards the door, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, hand brushing against her bare breast. 

Naruko allowed herself to be led towards the dining hall, feeling safe under Jiraiya’s arm even though she was practically naked. Luckily they didn’t run into any men on the way to breakfast, but when they approached the room, Naruko could clearly hear what sounded like the majority of the inn in the dining hall. 

She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders as Jiraiya pushed open the door. She strode ahead of Jiraiya, looking straight forwards as she headed to the area where they get the food. She ignored the silence that filled the dining hall as all heads turned towards her. She ignored all of the eyes taking in her pale, bare skin, watching as her breasts jiggled as she walked and her butt bounced with every step. By the time she reached the waiter with the food, she felt more confident than she had before. She could definitely get through this day.

“Oh, are you the one who left the big mess yesterday?” the waiter asked her gruffly, pulling back the food tray before she could take it. 

Her confidence crashed as laughter filled the hall. She flushed, her arms coming up to hug her body as she remembered the puddle she had left the previous morning from being so aroused. 

“I’ve been told to tell you that we have a special area prepared for you, so when you leak it’ll be less of a pain for us to clean up,” the waiter continued, gesturing to an area near the front of the hall. It was on a slightly elevated part of the room, a small stage where usually a musician would play to give the hall nice background music. There was a tall table and a towel on the ground, along with a regular table with a single chair behind it for Jiraiya. 

“I’m very sorry,” Jiraiya came from behind her, bowing slightly to the waiter. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t cause trouble today.”

“Be sure that you do,” the waiter grumbled, giving them both their food. 

Naruko headed over to the toweled area, her head bowed in shame. All along the way she could feel the eyes of all of the men following her, trying to peak between her legs to see the pussy that she had shown off yesterday. Naruko felt her pussy clench a bit at the thought that most of the people in this room had seen her naked last night, had seen her coming all over herself, had seen her peeing all over herself. 

By the time she got to the stage, Naruko was feeling the slightest stirrings of arousal at her thoughts. She felt so ashamed of herself, getting turned on at the thought of all of these men seeing her fucked in front of them. But her thoughts combined with the steady burn of their eyes were indeed making her pussy wet. 

Jiraiya noticed her arousal, smirking as he sat down at his private table off to the side. He gestured to the stage, indicating that she should stand on the towel. She did so, putting her food down on the tall table. 

Turned with her back towards the hall, she began to slowly eat, aware of the dozens of eyes taking in her naked form. The eyes trailed from her slender back down to the perky curve of her butt. They followed the gentle curve of her waist down her long, long legs until they reached her tiny feet standing on a towel placed there because she wasn’t able to control herself. 

Naruko’s breath picked up and she rubbed her thighs together slightly, glad that her arousal was hidden under the orange pasties that the instructors had provided her. She continued to eat the delicious breakfast and took generous gulps of the juice they had provided her. She’d never had anything like this before. All of the food had a strange undertaste that she decided she liked. She ate and ate until her plate was empty and a waiter came over to take the tray. 

“Liked the food, eh?” he said, his eyes taking in her flushed face and heaving chest.

“Yes, it was delicious,” Naruko said, squirming in place. She felt oddly warm and her body was tingling everywhere. She glanced at Jiraiya, wondering if they could leave. Jiraiya had gotten caught up in a conversation with a few of the other men and his plate was still mostly full, meaning she would be standing there for a while. 

“Well I hope you enjoy your time here,” the waiter said with a wicked smile, leaving her alone on the stage. 

Naruko wondered what he meant but was quickly distracted when she shifted and realized that her pussy was soaking wet. She bit her lip and tried to hold still, wondering if she had been squeezing her thighs together too much while eating. 

Jiraiya caught sight of her expression and paused from his conversation. He came over to her and said lowly, “If you’re getting turned on I don’t want you to make a mess of this room. Make sure everything drops onto the towel, okay? We don’t want to make the dining staff mad.”

Naruko nodded stiffly, feeling even more aroused when she felt his breath touch her ear. Jiraiya eyed her strangely and then went back to his table. Naruko was left to stare at her hands and breathe slowly, trying to control her arousal. 

“Excuse me, miss,” another waiter said from behind her. 

Naruko looked over her shoulder, not wanting to turn around and show the rest of her body to the room. 

“Miss, I think you’re starting to make a mess,” the waiter said with a frown, pointing at her legs. 

Naruko looked down and blushed when she saw that both of her thighs were now covered in slick. When had that happened? 

“We don’t want you to cover your legs in fluids and then walk out of here, making a mess as you go. Would you please kindly spread your legs and let the fluids drop directly on the ground?” the waiter asked politely. 

It seemed like all the men in the hall were listening the conversation, judging by the way a wave of chuckles spread through the hall. Naruko gaped at his brazen suggestion and was about to yell at him when she caught Jiraiya’s eye. He gave her a look, telling her to obey the waiter and to not make trouble. 

She hesitated and then obeyed, slowly spreading her legs until they were shoulder width apart. She started to hear whispers from the crowd of men eating behind her as they watched her reveal her pussy to them again. 

The waiter bent down and peered between her legs, trying to assess if they were spread enough. At his action, Naruko felt her pussy release more fluid that started to drip down the side of her leg. 

“You need to spread more, miss. It’s still getting on your legs.”

Naruko spread her legs wider, feeling humiliated as her pussy lips spread from the stretch. She knew the men closer to her would have an unobstructed view of her hole now, seeing as the little patch her instructors provided only covered up her clit. Another dribble of fluid leaked from her hole, this time falling neatly onto the towel. 

“Very good, miss,” the waiter said. He grabbed one of the towels slung over his shoulders and moved up to her. “Now I’ll just dry your legs and everything will be nice and clean.”

Naruko held perfectly still, letting the waiter pat the lower sections of her thighs dry with the towel as everyone in the dining hall watched. He slowly moved the towel up, rubbing her legs in circular motions to make sure everything was dry. When he reached her upper thighs, he readjusted the towel so it was just covering his palm. Then he placed his entire hand on her pussy and began to rub it there. Naruko trembled and held herself still, biting back moans. The waiter continued to clean her pussy until he felt her body tense up. He quickly took the towel away, so that when she finally came all of her juices squirted out directly onto the towel below her. 

The waiter nodded in satisfaction. “It seems the new system is working. Please hold this position until you leave.”

Naruko nodded weakly, feeling her legs shaking from the suddenness of her orgasm. He had barely even done anything to her and she came! Did this mean the sensitivity training wasn’t working properly?

“Naruko! How are you doing today? Do you remember us?” A familiar voice came from behind her. 

Naruko turned her head and saw that the two men from the hot springs, Masahiro and Takashi, were standing behind her. She had both of their eyes directed between her legs, or more specifically at the little droplets of fluid that were still leaking from her pussy. 

“Hello,” she replied weakly, giving them a small smile. 

“We wanted to know how your day went yesterday,” Masahiro said with a friendly smile. “After you left the hot springs, that is. This inn is just lovely, isn’t it?”

“Ah, yes it is,” she agreed, still talking over her shoulder, her back to them as she tried to preserve her modesty. 

“Naruko, is that how you hold a conversation?” Jiraiya snapped at her from his table. “Face someone when they talk to you.”

Naruko swallowed but obeyed, closing her legs long enough to turn around before spreading them again. She closed her eyes, hearing the tittering of the men in the hall as took in the rest of her naked body. 

“Oh, weren’t the waiters angry at you for getting your legs wet before?” Masahiro asked, pointing at her thighs with a concerned look on his face. 

Naruko looked down and realized in dismay that as she was turning that she had gotten juices on the insides of her thighs again. 

“Here, I have some napkins. We can help clean you up,” Takashi offered. 

Naruko couldn’t stop them when they stepped forwards to help her. Stuck in the position she was with her legs spread, there was no way to block their groping hands as they reached between her legs to drag the napkins over the inside of her thighs. Their bodies blocked her hands from view of the other men, so no one could see when they reached their fingers up to prod at her soaking hole as they dried her legs. They brazenly thrust two fingers each into her pussy and fingered her vigorously, acting as if they were only cleaning her off. She whimpered, feeling her arousal build as they teased her, fucking her at the same time in front of everyone. 

She cried out and came again. Feeling her pussy clamp down on their fingers, they stepped away, revealing her body to the crowd again, letting everyone watch as she squirted for the second time. 

“It was nice seeing you again,” Masahiro said, giving her breast an affectionate squeeze as he left. Takashi did the same to her opposite breast, leaving her panting on the towel alone. 

“Ready to leave?” Jiraiya finally approached her, finished eating at last. 

“Yes please, Jiraiya-sama,” she said, looking up at him from her spread position. 

“Hm, but how will we get you out of there while you’re leaking this much?” Jiraiya pondered, watching her pussy leak drop after drop onto the towel. “Oh, I have an idea.”

He grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and rolled it into a cylinder. Then he turned her around and bent her over again, forcing her to show her pussy to the entire room. The men behind Jiraiya jostled for a better position to see, but Jiraiya ignored them. He teased her hole with his fingers first, dipping the tips of one and then two into her entrance. She was so wet that his fingers slid into her without resistance, so he added a third. Naruko moaned when he started to move his fingers, stretching her out. He fingerfucked her until she was on the brink of coming, and then shoved rolled up cloth napkin into her pussy without further ado. 

She moaned and came, clenching onto the napkin as waves of pleasure shook through her. Jiraiya pulled her after him, forcing her to walk as she continued to orgasm. Each step she took made the napkin rise and fall in her, as though it were fucking her as she moved. All of her fluids were caught by the napkin, much to the approval of the waiters they passed. 

By the time they reached the door to the dining hall, Naruko was flushed and trembling from coming. She leaned against Jiraiya as he pushed open the door, squeezing against the napkin in her pussy as she came down from her orgasm. 

To their surprise, when the door opened it revealed her two instructors, Miho and Takumi. 

“Just who we wanted to see,” Miho said with a smile. “Before you leave, we wanted to announce something to all the guests staying here.”

Naruko nodded, still slumped against Jiraiya tiredly. 

“Esteemed guests,” Takumi began, raising her voice so everyone could hear. “Thank you again for joining us in Naruko’s training session yesterday. We wanted to announce that the training session would also require your participation, if you would like to join.”

Naruko stiffened, standing up straight at the news. Audience participation? What did they mean?

“This will be an all day training session to teach Naruko how to handle people targeting her weak spots,” Miho picked up from where Takumi had stopped. “Everyone will get a point for each second they spend touching her weak spots. Namely her nipples and clitoris.” 

With that, Takumi walked over to Naruko and ripped off the orange flowers on her breast and tore away the covering on her clit. Naruko squeaked and quickly covered her body with her hands, feeling exposed now that she was totally naked. 

“We put markers on her this morning that will detect who is able to touch her in these regions and for how long. The winner of this competition will get a prize and the competition will last until sunset.” Takumi smiled. “Good luck. The competition begins now.”

Naruko was frozen in shock at the sudden training session that had apparently just begun. The men took advantage of her shock and suddenly there was a crowd of groping hands that were reaching at her breasts and pussy. 

She fell out of the dining room onto her back and was immediately accosted by dozens of hands. She couldn’t help but moan as hands groped at her breasts, aiming for her sensitive nipples. Meanwhile her legs were spread wide and another dozen of men reached for her pussy, rubbing her clit to gain points in their competition. The napkin still inside her was forgotten as they focused solely on her clit. 

Naruko moaned as she was brought to orgasm by the dozens of men, soaking the napkin once more. The men were relentless, continuing to stroke her as she came, roughly pushing and shoving at her body as they tried to keep their hands on her sensitive spots. They didn’t give her a break even once her body started to get overly sensitive, mercilessly grabbing at her body. She quickly realized that this training session would be the worst that she had yet, since all of the men would be vying to gain points for this secret prize. She had to get out of there. 

Sensing her intentions, the men pinned her arms and legs down to the ground more firmly. Covered in dozens of men, Naruko could only moan and writhe as they continued to fight to touch her body, pushing aside each other to get a finger on her nipples or clit. 

They inadvertently pushed her to orgasm over and over again through their actions, her body trembling from the release. Through her squirming, the napkin was pushed from her pussy, leaving her free to squirt all over the crowd of men. This further excited them, leading to wandering fingers trailing the outside of her pussy, feeling her squirt onto their hands. 

Naruko sobbed when she began to feel fingers press into her. It was too much, she was still too sensitive after having so many orgasms in a row. In a brief moment of clarity, she mustered up the strength to make the sign for kawarimi, teleporting herself out of there. She landed down the hall where a potted plant used to be, stumbling as her body took a second to realize it wasn’t being stimulated anymore. The men shouted when they realized she was gone. It didn’t take them any time at all to see that she was now down the hall. 

She took off, followed by a stampede of men. She weaved through the halls of the inn, trying to find somewhere that would be safe. The roof!

She ran outside and then channeled chakra into her feet, running up the walls. She could just hide out on the roof until the day was over. The civilian men down there would never be able to reach her!

“Now Naruko, this is cheating,” Jiraiya said from behind her. 

She spun around, not even noticing that her sensei was there. “It’s not cheating,” she replied, crouched down on the roof with her pussy leaking onto the tiles. “I’m using all of my skills to win this training session.”

“I disagree. You’re undergoing this training so you don’t react when someone does this.” He pinched her nipple, making her yelp. “Or do this.” He reached beneath her legs and began to stroke her clit, making her almost fall over. 

Naruko panted as Jiraiya started to stimulate her body, frozen by a strong wave of arousal. She fell onto her back, letting him push her legs apart so he could lay between them. 

“See? You can’t even fight me off,” Jiraiya murmured. “You’re just letting me do whatever I want with you, regardless of the consequences. What if I were your enemy? It would be so easy to overpower you and do whatever I want with your body.”

His hand moved down from where it was teasing her clit to stroke her wet hole. Without warning, Jiraiya slipping three of his fingers into her pussy, fucking her quickly. The air was filled with the lewd sounds of her wetness, squelching loudly whenever he thrust into her. He added his pinky easily, stretching her pussy even wider around his hand. Then he curled his fingers, targeting a spot inside of her.

She screamed and came, squirting around his hand, her cum leaking out between his fingers. He kept on fucking her as she squirmed underneath him, pushing her pussy down onto his hand. 

Jiraiya watched as her breasts bounced with every thrust, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face. He pushed his thumb into her pussy as she continued to come, slowly working his hand deeper and deeper into her hole. Her pussy clenched at his hand through her orgasm, pulling him farther in. With his careful thrusts and the sucking motion of her pussy, it wasn’t long until his entire hand popped into her canal. His hand fully encased inside, he paused to let her recover from her powerful orgasm.

Naruko panted, her face flushed from the strong orgasm that Jiraiya had pulled out of her. She could still feel his fingers inside of her and she clenched her pussy in satisfaction, feeling comfortably full. 

“Naruko,” he purred, “I think you deserve a punishment for coming so much during a training session.”

She tensed up, wondering what he was about to do. Before she could move, he teleported them both down into the middle of the lobby. There were a few men passing through, still looking frantically for her. 

Jiraiya smirked and sat up, his hand still in her pussy. “Looking for her?” he asked. 

The men were on her in a second, tugging at her nipples and clit relentlessly. Naruko tried to push them away, still too sensitive from her recent orgasm, but she was trapped by Jiraiya’s hand still inside of her. 

Jiraiya took the opportunity to start fucking her again, this time with his full fist. He pulled it almost all the way out of her pussy and then shoved it back in, drawing out a lustful moan from her. He distracted her from thoughts of escaping by continuing to fist fuck her pussy as she was trapped underneath the hands of multiple other men.

It wasn’t too long until she was coming again, pushed over the peak by his thick fist moving in and out of her and the sly fingers of the other men rubbing at her clit. He pulled orgasm after orgasm out of her, not giving her any time to recover. The other men didn’t give her a break either, rolling her breasts in between their hands and pinching at her nipples. 

She was crying in pleasure and pain by the time he removed his fist from her hole. He stepped back to watch as another man immediately took his place, his fingers thrusting deep inside of her. The other man was able to fit all five fingers in at once, and it wasn’t long until his whole fist was fucking in and out of her. 

Jiraiya smiled as he walked away, leaving Naruko screaming out as she came yet again.

 

By the time sunset hit, Naruko was a wreck. She wasn’t able to escape the lobby after Jiraiya left her there, caught on the fists of various men. By the time Miho and Takumi called the end of the competition, she was a mess from the groping and fist fucking she had experienced all day. 

Jiraiya wandered back in at the end of the competition, staring in interest at Naruko’s collapsed form. She laid on the ground with a dazed expression, drooling as she stared at the ceiling blankly, with her legs spread, bent at the knees. Her pussy was ruined, lips stretched out by numerous fists, still gaping open even though there was nothing in her anymore. The ground below her was a huge puddle of her cum, which she had gotten covered in throughout the day of rolling around in it. 

Miho and Takumi were holding a conference amongst themselves, trying to figure out who was the winner of the competition. Finally they called the men’s attention, announcing that someone named Koga was the winner of the day. A tall, muscle-bound man looked smug as the other men around him grumbled in disappointment. 

Jiraiya nodded to Miho and Takumi as they called the end to the day, walking over to scoop up Naruko’s limp body. He carried her over to the hot springs, figuring that all the men would be starving and heading to dinner after the long day. Naruko curled up in his arms, pressing herself closer to his chest as he walked. 

He soaped up her body absentmindedly, thinking about how her training was going. She was about ready to go to the next stage, he decided. After she got some rest. 

 

 

He gave her until the morning before implementing his plan. As the sun rose, he gently drew the blankets from her body, revealing her nude form to his eyes. The Kyuubi’s healing factor had kicked in overnight, healing all of the bruises that had littered her skin from yesterday’s rough ordeal. He spread her legs to look at her pussy. It too was fully healed from its prior gaping appearance, back to the tightness it was before she lost her virginity to that glass dildo in the auditorium. Perfect.

Jiraiya opened his robe and stroked his hard cock, gazing down at her beautiful figure. “Naruko,” he said gently, shaking her awake as he worked his cock. 

“Mmm… Jiraiya-sama?” she murmured, blearily opening her eyes. She sat up in shock once she caught sight of his cock. “What are you doing?”

“I’m so proud of you,” he said, running a gentle hand across her cheek. “You’re progressing well in training, especially yesterday when you managed to handle all of those men. Today you move onto the next step.”

“Does it include… that?” she asked, her eyes transfixed on his member. 

“Yes it does, Naruko,” he murmured, moving closer to her. He let go of his cock and spread her legs, moving so he was pressed against her pussy. “Are you ready?”

Naruko’s breath sped up and he could feel her begin to leak slick onto his cock. “Are you going to fuck me?” she whispered. 

“I am,” he confirmed, pushing his hips forwards to the head of cock dipped into her hole enough to get coated by her moistness. “And with this you’ll take one more step towards getting rid of your weakness forever.”

“Please,” she moaned, her pussy clenching at the air as she remembered what it was like when he filled her with his fist. 

“As you wish.” 

He pushed steadily against her hole, feeling her lips spread around the head of his cock. Slowly he stretched her tight hole apart, entering her deeper and deeper. She whimpered when he was all the way in and he groaned, feeling her virgin-like tightness clench around his cock. 

“Now it’s time to go to breakfast,” he said, still embedded in her. 

“What?” Naruko asked, dazed. She squealed when he picked her up, moving so his cock remained fully inside of her the entire time. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn’t fall. This position pushed him even deeper inside of her and put pressure on her clit that made her moan. 

“Make sure you hold on tight,” Jiraiya said cheerfully. He strode towards the door with Naruko sitting on his cock, each step bouncing her up and down. 

“What are you doing?” she shrieked when he opened the door. She struggled against him, trying to get down. 

“This is the next stage,” he replied with a frown, stilling her movements. He readjusted her so she was sitting comfortably on his cock again. “You are to remain on my cock the entire day.”

“The whole day?” she asked, her face turning red. “In front of everyone?”

“I don’t know why you continue to be embarrassed,” he said, exiting their room. “It’s not like they haven’t seen you being fucked or coming before.”

“Ah,” she moaned, distracted when his strides caused her to fuck herself on his cock. She clung to him even harder when he slid open the door to the dining room. 

He strode in confidently, Naruko bouncing on his cock with every step. She whimpered and moaned into his neck, hiding her face from the other men. They murmured in jealousy as the watched him walk around, a gorgeous girl riding his cock as he moved. 

“I guess today she won’t be making a mess,” the waiter joked, his eyes glued on where Jiraiya’s cock penetrated her as he passed over a tray of food. 

“Nope,” Jiraiya replied cheerfully, thrusting his hips up so she squeaked. 

He plopped down on a chair in the middle of the room, Naruko still astride his lap. He began to eat, not paying any mind to the way she was grinding her hips down onto his cock. 

“Amazing, she’s no longer gaping wide from yesterday,” Koga, the winner from yesterday, commented as he took a seat next to Jiraiya. 

“She’s resilient, this one,” Jiraiya agreed. He slid a finger into Naruko’s pussy next to his cock. “Want to feel?”

Koga nodded and slipped his finger into Naruko’s hole as well, causing her to moan from the stretch from Jiraiya’s cock plus two new fingers. “We could do something fun with that,” Koga said with a smirk.

“Maybe later,” Jiraiya replied, nodding along. “Right now I have plans.” He stood up again and bowed politely, his movement pulling his cock slightly out of Naruko’s pussy. When he stood up, he slid fully back in, making her moan. 

“Jiraiya-sama, please,” Naruko whimpered as he made his way towards the outdoors. “I can’t stand this.”

“This is training for you,” he said sternly, pushing open the door to exit the building. “Not for pleasure. Now I’ve got to do some training of my own. I’ve been busy with watching over you this whole time that I need to take care of myself. Make sure you don’t slip off while I do this.”

“Do what?” she asked. 

He didn’t reply, but rather started to lightly jog around the perimeter of the building. Naruko gasped as she was nearly bounced off of his cock. She tightened her legs around his waist and moaned, feeling his cock jerk in and out of her as he ran. Jiraiya picked up speed, inadvertently fucking Naruko on his cock as he ran. The faster he went, the harder she would be thrust back onto his cock. 

It was finally too much when he hopped up into a tree. Her body nearly left his cock and when he landed, he slammed back into her. He did this twice more and then she was coming. She moaned loudly on his cock, squeezing down on him as he continued to jump through the trees, fucking into her roughly. She squirted, her juices dripping down onto the forest floor as they traveled. 

He kept her on his cock as he ran around the entire mountain twice, fucking her the entire time and making her come over and over again. By the time they returned to the inn, she was delirious from the pleasure and his cock was soaked in her juices. 

“Look at you, you’ve exhausted yourself and we’ve still go to eat dinner,” Jiraiya scolded her as he brought her back inside. 

She moaned in response, her pussy clenching down on his cock as he brought her to the dining hall. 

“How was your run?” Koga asked them, sitting next to Jiraiya again. 

“I felt great but Naruko here was being naughty,” Jiraiya said.

Koga slipped his finger into her pussy alongside Jiraiya’s cock. “I can feel it. She’s a lot looser than before, must have come a lot.”

“She did,” Jiraiya sighed. “And now she’s not as tight anymore. And she needs a punishment. As winner of yesterday’s competition, would you like to be the first person to help?”

Koga’s eyes glinted. “Gladly.”

Jiraiya smiled and picked up Naruto from his cock, keeping in just the head as he turned her around to face Koga. She started to look more awake when she realized she was back inside and that there were other men around. Jiraiya sat her fully down on his cock again and spread her legs. 

Naruko started to panic when Jiraiya and Koga began to finger her, stretching her pussy even wider than she was stretched on Jiraiya’s cock. It wasn’t until Koga deftly began to massage her clit that she calmed down, moaning loudly in the middle of the dining hall. 

Jiraiya nodded and Koga took her distraction as an opportunity to slip his cock into her pussy, alongside Jiraiya’s. Naruko gasped and then tried to push him away, but was unable to do anything before he started to thrust into her. Jiraiya coordinated his movements with Koga’s, finally fucking into her like he was desiring to do all day. Naruko was bounced between the two cocks, her clit relentlessly stimulated by Koga’s fingers. She came within a minute, squealing as she squirted all over the dining hall floor. It wasn’t long after that that Koga came too, spreading his cum all over her pussy. He pulled out, satisfied, and gave Jiraiya a nod before he left. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Masahiro asked, barely waiting for Jiraiya’s nod to slip his cock into Naruko’s pussy as well. 

She began to moan again when he started to thrust, barely recovered from her first experience and already being double penetrated for the second time in her life. Their movements caused her to orgasm again, once again dirtying the dining hall floor. Masahiro came inside of her as well, and then pulled out to let the next man in. 

Jiraiya and Naruko continued this for the entire night. Jiraiya held back from coming until the last man had used Naruko. By this time she was practically sleeping in his lap, exhausted from being fucked by a few dozen men. But Jiraiya wasn’t done. He pushed her onto the ground and began to fuck her again, this time letting loose with the intentions to come. He used his full strength to batter her pussy, thrusting in so hard she woke up again with a scream. 

Naruko could do nothing as Jiraiya took his pleasure from her body. He fucked her so hard that she started to feel aroused again, something she hadn’t expected after coming at least twenty times that day. He thrust in and out of her, changing his angle to hit the sweet spot inside of her. She moaned and came around his cock yet again, but he didn’t stop. After coming down from her orgasm, Naruko could feel another one building directly after. With barely a pause in between, she came again, clenching down on Jiraiya’s cock. Finally it was enough and he came with a roar, his cum pulsing inside of her, extending her orgasm to be the best one yet. 

When he pulled out, cum gushed from her pussy from all the men who had used her that night. She was unconscious so he picked her up and spread her legs, letting all of the cum drip out of her. It continued to stream out of her for minutes, until he became so impatient that he started carrying her back like that, with her leaking cum onto the ground of the hallway leaving a trail wherever they went. 

When they reached their room, Jiraiya hesitated about bringing her in. She was so filthy and still leaking cum that he didn’t want to deal with it. He nodded in resolution and headed outside instead. No need to mess up the inn any more, after all. He dumped her body on the ground and made sure her legs were spread so all the cum could drip out of her pussy overnight. Then he went back to his room and fell asleep.

The next morning he awoke with no Naruko in the room. He suddenly remembered he had left her outside the night before and went to find her. There he found she was in the middle of a gangbang with all of the inn’s guests, moaning in pleasure as she was fucked and choked down cocks of all the men. He sighed and teleported in, grabbing her. Well, it seems the desensitization training had failed and now he was left with a cock-hungry slut. At the very least he would be entertained during the next two years he had with her before she would return to Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely got lazy at the end. Maybe I'll edit it one day, but most likely not.


End file.
